The present invention relates generally to an illumination device for illumination of the surrounding area or displaying indicia, such as, names, graphic symbols, logos, seasonally expressive indicia, culturally expressive indicia, and particularly numbers or letters for identifying street signs and residential, commercial and industrial structures by street address. More particularly, the invention relates to an improvement in such device whereby the device itself or indicia displayed thereon are clearly visible day or night whether the device is located inside or outside of a structure being identified.
The need to clearly display a house address, street sign or license plate is well-known. For example, such a device is useful for an individual in an unfamiliar neighborhood at night looking for a certain street and address, and is also useful for aiding and assisting emergency/rescue personnel e.g., police, fire, ambulance workers in quickly and more easily finding a license plate, street, house or structure. There is also a need to illuminate the interior of a structure, such as by a night light.
It is often the desire of a purchaser or consumer of an illumination device to choose a particular indicia design, based on a color preference and/or a desired graphic design. It is also desirable to provide snap-in type illumination cartridges with such device capable of providing light of different colors according to the preference of the owner or consumer.